User blog:Darthzeus/Ezreal Rework idea
The premise: I view Ezreal as sort of broken at the moment, his role as a low(ish) skill high-utility marksman is a little stale, Lucian truly holds much of his utility, and his price of 4800 IP makes him impractical to play to learn the marksman role compared to Ashe. I know many people have conflicting views on this (the first person I brought up the concept of reworking Ezreal to simply left the room), and thus accept this post is going to get flamed. Also, in my first champion idea page I think I proved I suck at assigning numbers to champs, and thus will not be attempting to assign any of those to this rework. this is merely ideas for how to change his kit. The theme: I wanted to make this new Ezreal feel more adventurous, and like you really are exploring some dark cave or ancient tomb, which led me to looking at (again, don't shoot me) jungle options. I know, completely unorthodox and probably just dumb, but I wanted to apply his marksman's utility to some kind of immersive jungle adventure, which interacted with the rest of the game in a clean way. So, without further ado, I will launch into the concepts. I leaned on some old teemo and tristana abilities at first, you may see the inspiration Innate: Explorer (two part passive like Azir's) -Uncharted Territory: Whenever Ezreal is X units away from any allied units (like Kha'zix isolation), he gains 20% increased vision range, and 5% bonus movement speed. -Relic seeker: Ezreal has a chance of finding ancient artifacts when he slays large or epic monsters with at least one empty inventory space. These can be sold for gracious amounts of gold or built into special items (I dunno what these would be, how valuable they should be, or what they would build, this idea is still pretty shaky. One concept I thought of was using them to upgrade his Shuriman pendant, like Victor's hexcore) Q: Trueshot -TOGGLED: Ezreal significantly reduces his movement speed, but increases his attack range by 20%, his critical hit chance by X|X|X|X|X, and gains X% of his bonus (AP or AD) in armor penetration. Each AA costs X mana -CHARGED ACTIVE: (holding down the ability activates this) Ezreal gathers energy to his pendant, slowing his movement speed over time. Releasing this fires a cone of energy, dealing X|X|X|X|X magic damage plus X% AP. The longer Ezreal charges this ability, the wider the cone, and the more movement speed is decayed (1 degree cone-100% MS, 360% cone, 0% MS). Ezreal regains his movement speed upon releasing the charge. Toggled ability and charged one de-activated while this is on cooldown (goes on cooldown after charged ability is used) W: Booby Trap -ACTIVE: Ezreal scorches a line of energy into the ground, which faintly glows and persist for 1.5 minutes. When an enemy unit walks over this "tripwire", it explodes, blinding them for X seconds. Over the next 3 seconds, 3 darts of light spawn around victim, and fire at them (dodge/block able). Each dart deals X|X|X|X|X damage, plus X% Bonus AD, and X% AP over a 2.2 second duration. E: Grapple Hook/Rappel -Grapple hook (active): Fires a barbed hook of arcane energy, dealing X|X|X|X|X damage to first enemy unit struck. If it strikes terrain (wall), a faint line of arcane particles is shown between hook and Ezreal. Walking too far from hook or waiting X seconds breaks connection. Can cast rappel twice (on a 3 second cooldown) while link is active -Rappel (active): Ezreal dashes towards hook, becoming untargetable for a second as he slings over the top of the wall. Then jumps down from other side, dealing very minor knock-aside. R: Arcane Power Wave Unchanged from trueshot barrage The inspiration, explanation to this madness I've already mentioned this is based off of some kind of cave-crawling tomb-raiding definitely-not-indianna-joans hyphen-heavy rework, but to explain each ability. The innate was inspired by teemo's old hawkeye, but I thought it would give some motivation to go jungling, letting the unsure-ity of the jungle become a sense of adventure. The Q's toggle was inspired by old Tristana's, and designed to add some sustainable kite-ability to his kit, while the charged one was inspired by Xerath's, how people shouldn't feel pressed to charge it to hit a single target, but can be effective in other ways. W came from idea of letting him turn enemies jungle into that cave-fulla-loot-n-traps cliche. Finally, the E was inspired by explorer Ezreal's splash, with the dropping down into an unknown area by rope to look around. Thanks for reading! Please leave ANY thoughts you have, I am open to flames, since I know little about how to effectively create kits. Thanks ahead of time for feedback! Plus, throw in ideas for how artifacts should work. Category:Blog posts